A foreground application running on a computing device may sometimes interact with other applications running on the computing device. The foreground application may, for example, broadcast an indication of an action be performed that may be serviced by another application running on the computing device. A service on the computing device may determine the other applications running on the computing device that are most relevant to the broadcasted indication of the action to be performed and may enable a user to select, from within the foreground application, the application that services the indicated action. For example, the foreground application may broadcast an indication of an intent by the foreground application to share a piece of data, and the service running on the computing device may determine the relevant applications installed at the computing device and available for execution by the computing device to which the foreground application is able to share the piece of data. The service may enable the user to select the application to which the foreground application shares the piece of data.